Sure Beats Flatware
}} With the trolls properly disposed of, Hinjo decides the refugees need to get off the water and avoid the "random encounters" which are decimating their ranks. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Kazumi Kato ◀ ▶ * Four Scrags Transcript V, Durkon, Elan, Hinjo, and Lien stand on the deck next to a pair of dead burning trolls. Durkon: …an’ by tha time we got thar, tha first boat had lost 14 crewmen, but tha second… Vaarsuvius: There were no survivors. Hinjo: Twelve Gods damn them! Lien: Sir, I’ve known many sailors, and our trading routes have never suffered this many monster attacks. Hinjo: I was hoping that one of our allies would allow the entire fleet to land, but I can’t wait for that anymore. Hinjo: We’re too vulnerable to attack when we’re spread out over the entire fleet. I won’t let entire ships of civilians get picked off one at a time. Hinjo: We need to find an uninhabited patch of land and settle temporarily. Only then can we protect ourselves AND focus on the task of reclaiming our home. Lien: Yes, sir. The citizens can help us build a colony. Hinjo: Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a fort… Elan: Oooo! I know! How about a walled city with a big castle? Elan: Oh, right. We already had one of those. Vaarsuvius: This discussion is fascinating, truly, but I must attend to other business elsewhere. Durkon: Wait, where are ye going? Vaarsuvius: Back to my research. Vaarsuvius: I need to utilize my new scrying spell to look for the halfling, as well as Sir Greenhilt (on the off-chance that he was raised without our intervention). Vaarsuvius: I do not expect any success, but for the sake of thoroughness I must attempt it. Vaarsuvius: After that, I will begin to research another new spell and cast it with regards to each of the three, and so on and so forth until I locate one of them. Vaarsuvius: Perhaps if I enchanted some sort of finding-animal and send it out to search… Durkon: But we need yer spells up here ta— Vaarsuvius: I see no need for further discussion. Do not disturb me for anything with a Challenge Rating lower than 11. Elan: Wow, V sure is dedicated to finding our friends! Durkon: I suppose. Or ‘e’s just dedicated to winning. Elan: What do you mean? Durkon: …It’s na important. Let’s help wit tha clean-up. Elan: I feel bad for Kazumi and Daigo, you know. Their whole wedding reception got trashed! Durkon: Dinnae worry, lad. They got a weddin’ gift tha more than makes up fer it. Elan: You mean being ennobled? Durkon: Better. Cut to Kazumi and Daigo. Both gain a level, "DING! DING!" Kazumi: Welcome to 6th level, honey. Daigo: I love you D&D Context * Challenge Rating, or CR is a measure of the difficulty of an encounter. Trolls are CR 5, well below V's threshold of interest, though deadly to the commoners on the ships. Trivia * Flatware is a traditional wedding gift. External Links * 508}} View the comic * 64433}} View the discussion thread Category:The Azurite Fleet at Sea